Mahou Shoujo Kunoichi
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: In ancient Japan, 7 female warriors were chosen to harness the powers of the 7 Sacred Virtues, precious gems with tremendous power. Now, in present day Konoha, 7 ordinary girls will be chosen to become the new warriors.Starring the Naruto girls and my Ocs
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Temperance...Diligence...Charity...Kindness...Humility...Chastity... and Patience...._**_  
_**

A long time ago in ancient Japan, in a time when demons existed alongside humans, there were 7 powerful gems known as the 7 Sacred Virtues. They were created by two powerful beings who possessed the legendary Sacred Chakra through the power of Yin and Yang called the Divine Shinobi. Each gem possessed tremendous power over a certain element. It is this power that has been sought after by many, humans and demons alike. To protect these gems, the Divine Shinobi chose 7 female warriors, each one given the honor to harness the gems powers as their own. They were called the Kunoichi Guardians, each one represents a Sacred Virtue and an element.

One day, disaster struck. Orochimaru, a powerful Snake being who possessed Dark Chakra, the polar opposite of the Sacred Chakra, tried to take the gems as his own and wrecked chaos on the world while doing so. On his side, he controlled 7 warriors of his own to counter the Kunoichi Guardians. They were known as the 7 Demonic Sins. The two sides fought long and hard for over two years. It wasn't until finally, were the Divine Shinobi and the Kunoichi Guardians were able to trap Orochimaru and the Sins in the Jigoku Dimension where his powers were sealed while the Sins were turned into statues. After that, the weakened Kunoichi Guardians used the last of their remaining energy to repair the damage that was inflicted and sadly faded away. The Divine Shinobi preserved their spirits and sealed them in the gems to restore the power of balance.

Although things seem to be back to normal, the two Divine Shinobi knew that Orochimaru was going to return one day for revenge and that new Guardians will have to be chosen. As for the Gems, they remained hidden from the world until the time came for their new Kunoichi Guardians to be chosen...


	2. The Time has come

**Chapter 1: The time has come.....  
**

_(In Modern day Japan….)_

It was the starts of a new school year as students in uniforms were seen walking down the streets. Among them was a girl with long light pink hair weaving her way through the students.

"INO- CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!" called Sakura Haruno as she caught up with her two best friends who were waiting outside Kunoichi Junior High.

"Ohayo!" greeted the shy silver-eyed Hyuuga girl.

"Oiya, Forehead! It's about time you got here!" said Ino Yamanaka, a blond, loud but smart girl. Ino placed a hand on her hip sighed angrily.

"Jeez, sor-ry Porker!" replied Sakura, equally loud but way smarter.

"What did you call me?!" demanded Ino.

"HEY! You started it!"retorted Sakura.

Both girls glared at each other with static flying into each other's eyes as Hinata timidly shrank into the background. Suddenly, all the girls in the area started squealing like rabid fangirls, catching the attention of the three girls.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"NEJI-SAMA!"

"HYUUGA-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" squealed numerous fan girls who had formed a pathway for two very attractive guys who just walked by them.

The first one had ebony black hair that stuck out and onyx eyes. To add more darkness to his good looks, the boy held a look of annoyance and arrogance at the same time. The girls practically squealed when he went "Hn."

Ino also began to fan girl squeal as hearts appeared in her eyes. Sakura on the other hand narrowed her eyes at Sasuke.

The second guy was noticeably slightly older, taller, had long dark chocolate hair and silver eyes like Hinata. As the two boys walked past the three girls, Neji, the older boy, gave Hinata an icy glare causing the girl to look down, avoiding his gaze while her hands trembled. The two guys then continued walking towards their own school, Shinobi Junior Academy, which was a 'brother' school to the girls own school and was just across the street. Ino and Sakura glared after Neji as he walked off.

"Tch, jerk…."muttered Ino.

"No duh…" replied Sakura.

"Most definitely!" said a new voice from behind the girls.

"Tenten-chan!" exclaimed the three girls in surprise as they turned in surprise to face their friend.

Tenten, a third year student of Chinese and Japanese descent, smiled at them. She had dark brown hair tied up in hair buns and dark chocolate brown eyes filled with concern as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder."Are you okay Hinata-chan?"

"Wh-who me? No, I-I'm perfectly fine!" she reassured her friends while waving a hand in front of her face. "A-anyway…, we'll be late if we don't hurry!" exclaimed Hinata as she turned around and found herself walking into someone's back. The girl squeaked as she shuffled back a step. "S-sumimasen!" she said, bowing down.

"Daijobou, Hinata-chan!" replied the person.

Hinata's eyes popped wide open as she looked up to find herself looking up at a blond, whisker faced boy with a large grin. "N-naruto-kun!" she exclaimed in surprise while blushing.

"Yo, Hinata-chan, long time no see!"

"Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Sakura, Tenten and Ino in pleasant surprise.

Naruto Uzumaki grinned at them. "Hey girls! It's been awhile!"

"When did you get back from your trip with Jiraiya-sama?" Sakura asked her old childhood friend.

"About a week before school started."

"Jeez, you should have told us!" complained Ino.

"Eh-heh…." Was Naruto's reply as he smiled sheepishly while scratching his cheek. Tenten grinned as she ruffled Naruto's already messy hair.

Suddenly, the school bell rang from Naruto's school. "Aww rats!" he exclaimed smoothing his hair down before turning to the girls. "I've gotta go, I'll catch ya' later girls! Seeya' Hinata! Nice to see you again!" he said running off.

_Nice to see you again..., nice to see you again...._, _nice to see you again......._the words rang like bells in Hinata's of delight welled up inside of her as she began to sway from giddiness.

"W-woah! HINATA!" yelled Sakura and Ino as they tried to catch Hinata but failed, resulting in the girl crashing to the ground in faint.

Hinata lay unconscious on the ground with an extremely red face and a small smile played on her lips. Her two friends looked at each other and sighed heavily. Suddenly, the school bell from their school rang causing the girls to look at each other in shock. "Crap, we'll be late!"

"To the nurse's office!" declared Tenten.

Without hesitation, both girls just simply held the unconscious girl's body and carried her into the school with Tenten following close behind carrying the bags, ignoring the stares. At the same time all the fan girls that were gathered outside the boys school began to stampede in to the school, almost running over the security guard. Kotetsu, the security guard for the girls' school sighed as he shook his head. He waved to his friend Izumo, a fellow security guard for the boys' school which was just across the street before proceeding to close the school gate as the last girl entered. Just as Kotetsu was just inches from closing the gate he heard the sounds of a girl screaming.

"DON'T CLOSE THAT GATE!!!!!!" yelled an unfamiliar voice as Kotetsu saw an equally unfamiliar girl with long bright red hair wearing a black hairband keeping her fringe up as well as the school's uniform. She was coming towards the school at top speed on a pair of red and black roller blades.

Behind her were two girls whose faces were also new to Kotetsu. One of them was a girl with long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail while the other girl had much shorter green hair and wore big, round glasses. Like the red-head, they both wore the school's uniform and were traveling at top speed on skates. Blue and dark gray for the blue head and green and white for the green head. Suddenly the red head leaped into the air and somersaulted over the gate while accidentally landing on Kotetsu's face. The other two girls unknowingly skated over him and continued on. Meanwhile, Kotetsu lay on the ground with skate marks on him. "Be a security guard at an all girls' school, Tsunade-sama said. Teenage girls absolutely **LOVE **a man in uniform......" he muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep in the fiery depths of the Jigoku dimension, a dark sinister figure with long dark greasy hair chuckled evilly. His whole body was covered in ancient holy seals, both paper and written. Extremely large weights were shackled to his arms and legs. He opened his eyes to reveal a pair of piercing yellow snake eyes. His mouth curved into a evil grin as a long slimy tongue slipped in and out. "Kukuku.... it seems that the seals are weakening....." hissed the figure as he flexed his arms tearing the paper seals on his arms off like they were nothing. The figure immediately started blowing on his arms to ease pain. "Hmph, seal burns...... hate them....."

The figure turned to face seven stone figures that were once his warriors. "Ah! My dear Sins, the time is almost near before we can take back what is ours..." he said walking up to them. He looked at his clenched fist that was swirling with Dark Chakra. "Unfortunately, I only have enough power to you all back one at a time....pity, now I'll have to choose......"

The figure walked from statue to statue before finally stopping in front of a statue of an extremely fat guy. "Ah yes, why not start out big with a little Gluttony?" he said chuckling evilly. The figure took a step back and bit his thumb drawing blood. Quickly he formed a few complex hand seals as Dark Chakra swirled around his body. _**"Dark Chakra that powers thy evil heart, thou master summons thy servant, bow down before thee, awaken, Sin of Gluttony, Jirobo! "**_recited the figure.

No sooner did he say that, the Dark Chakra began gather and take the form of a black snake with glowing red eyes. Quick as a flash, the snake surged forward and swallowed the statue of Jirobo. Suddenly, the snake exploded, revealing Jirobo crying his lungs out as he broke free of his stone prison. He looked at his hands and clenched them in surprise."I-i'm free?"

"Hello, Jirobo-san..."

Jirobo gasped as he saw who spoke to him. "Orochimaru-sama!" he exclaimed as he quickly got down on his knees and bowed. "Orochimaru-sama, but how?"

"Arise, Jirobo," Orochimaru commanded as he lifted an almost bony hand and clenched it into a fist. "Although the seals have weakened I still don't have all my power yet, if it weren't for those seven confounded Guardians I would have been ruler of the Human Dimension!" he snarled angrily, crushing a nearby rock with his Dark Chakra.

"O-Orchimaru-sama..."

Orochimaru suddenly looked at Jirobo, startling him. "This is where you come in my Gluttinous servant..."

"Hai!" said Jirobo.

"I want you to go to the Human Dimension and corrupt as many souls as you can, do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, but the Guardians-"

"Have faded away a long time ago, without them this task should be easy for you especially since you're powers have returned," said Orochimaru as a portal opened up behind Jirobo. **_"NOW GET GOING!!!!"_** he yelled, kicking his fat servant into the portal.

As the snake man watched the portal closed, he cracked his neck and stretched his arms. "Oh well, in the mean time I'll go torture some Youkai," he said as he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the principal's office (around a period before lunchtime).....

"Well, you three, looking at your records from Suna Junior High, I think you'll all have a great time here at Kunoichi Junior High," said Tsunade, the school's superintendent as she looked at the three new girls in front of her while stroking her piglet, Tonton, that lay on her lap. "Shizune!" she called sharply to her secretary, a smiling young woman in her twenties with short black hair. Shizune walked up and handed a set of documents to the middle girl.

"These will be your new school schedules starting tomorrow, your new class is written right at the bottom, and be sure to pick at least one extra corricular activity, ok?" Shizune said cheerfully.

The three girls nodded obediently and bowed. Tsunade smiled and nodded. "Good, you three are dismissed."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" said the three girls as they walked out of the room.

As soon as the door closed, a rainbow-colored shimmering light began to shine from directly underneath the bottom of Tsunade's desk. "Bui-bui!" squealed Tonton, who noticed it first, attracting the attention of Tsunade and Shizune. Both women's expression became serious as they looked at each other.

Tsunade reached underneath her desk and pushed a button. A secret drawer slid out from directly underneath the desk, revealing the source of the psychedelic glow. Seven jewels sat on a flat velvet cushion, each one a special shape and colour. A pink cherry blossom made of rose stone, a yellow star made of topaz, a white sun made of quartz, a black sphere made of opal, a heart made of ruby, a blue crescent moon made of sapphire and a diamond made from emerald. Each jewel gave of a brilliant glow.

"Tsunade-sama, if they're glowing now... that must mean..."

Tsunade folded her arms and nodded. "Yes, Shizune. It means the time has come for the new Guardians to be chosen...." she said mysteriously.

* * *

R.F.: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! FIRST CHAPTER DONE!!!! Be ready for some action in the next chapter OK minna-san?


	3. Blossom of Temperance, Virtue Unleash!

_**Chapter 2: Blossom of Temperance, Virtue Unleash!**_

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, biting her thumbnail as she stared the the glowing gems in front of her. Shizune was starting to freak out a little.

"Oh this is bad! Bad, Bad, bad!" she said worriedly, walking around the office in circles making Tonton who was watching very dizzy.

"Silence, Shizune!" said Tsunade sharply. The young woman obediently silenced herself and quickly scooted behind Tsunade's chair. "This is an emergency, call for the others, it's time to have a meeting..."

Shizune nodded and slid off the right side of her shirt just a bit to reveal a kanji marking that said 'loyalty' on her shoulder. Placing her left hand over it, she whispered _"Virtue Connection:..." _Suddenly, she rapidly began to trace out the kanji, which began to glow with each stroke. Elsewhere, in different parts of the school, five other kanji markings began to pulse.

_"Foresight..." _The kanji for it pulsed lightly in the pupil of someone's eye.

_"Resilience..."_ The kanji pulsed behind someone's neck.

_"Enthusiasm..."_ The kanji pulsed on someone's ankle.

_"Responsibilty..."_ The kanji pulsed on the back of someone's hand.

_"Understanding..."_ The kanji pulsed on another's forehead.

_"Sympathy..." _The kanji pulsed on someone's chest.

When she was finished, Shizune looked at Tsunade, who nodded at Shizune as she closed her eyes deep in thought...

* * *

"Urgh! This completely sucks!" growled an angry red head as she walked, arms crossed, down the school corridor with two other girls. "I can't believe they put us in separate classes! How dare they!"

To her left was a stoic girl with long blue hair tied in a high ponytail, she said nothing as she kept her eyes glued to the book she was reading. "Well, I can't help it if I'm in the gifted class," was all she said, turning a page.

The girl on the red head's right had shoulder length green hair with a white hairband and wore large round glasses. She also wore a large smile on her face that seem to be the reason why he sun is shining. "Now, now, Hikari-neesama, look on the plus side, at least we have combined classes during some of the periods, and we can always each lunch together," she said, trying to sooth her sister's anger.

It seemed to work as Hikari took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right Cori..." The green haired girl smiled.

"Mmhmm.." said the blue haired absentmindedly. Hikari side glanced her.

"Seriously Kaori, how can you read and walk at the same time?" she asked incredulously.

"Like this,"Kaori said, turning to a new page without skipping a beat.

Hikari sighed and rolled her eyes. _'Smart Alec...' _

Suddenly Kaori stopped and closed her book. "Well, this is my class, I'll see you after school girls..." she said. Hikari and Cori nodded as they continued searching for their classes.

The blue haired teen gave a small smile before resuming her stoic face. Taking a deep breath, she slid open the classroom door and entered. Kaori's face deadpanned when she saw everyone in class fooling around like throwing paper airplanes and or talking. Her presence directed the attention of the students towards her, causing Kaori to stiffen a little. jet The teacher in charge was a young man, probably in his twenties. He had tall silver hair and wore an eyepatch over his right eye and a face mask which covered three quarters of his face. He casually looked up from a little orange book he was reading. "Oh hello, you must be Kaori," he said casually.

"Hai," Kaori replied trying to hide her appalled emotions.

The teacher turned to everyone else in the room. "Everyone, this is Nekojiwa Kaori, a transfer student from Suna, be nice to her okay? As for me I'm Hatake Kakashi, your teacher. Now I've got to attend a meeting. Your seat will be next to Haruno Sakura right by that window, see ya'!" he said pointing to an empty seat beside a girl with pink hair.

Kaori bowed and walked towards her desk, ignoring the stares of the others. The moment Kaori sat down, the whole class began fooling about again. She glanced to the side to see the pink haired girl smiling at her. "Yes?" Kaori asked.

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, please to meet you!" greeted the girl in a friendly matter.

"Nekojiwa Kaori, charmed," replied Kaori dully.

Sakura's eye twitched at the curt reply. "S-so... how much did you get on the entrance exam?" asked Sakura in effort to make conversation.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"Try me."

Kaori raised her eyebrows at Sakura. "Full marks plus 5 more for pointing out a calculation error in the question..."

For a moment Sakura said nothing as her smile froze on her face. "You're putting me on!"

Kaori rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Suit yourself, I've got proof if you don't believe me," she said taking out a plastic binder with an examination results slip on it.

It only took a glance at the results for Sakura's jaw to drop. Kaori simply turned her head away to conceal a small cat like smile. _"I told you soooo~..."_ she whispered in a sing-song voice. _'Hmm?'_

Kaori looked out the window and saw three men walking in through the gate. The tallest one wore a track suit of green and had a bowl haircut. The second one had tan skin and sported a short black beard while the last one had brown hair tied up in a ponytail and a scar running across the bridge of his nose. "Ne, Sakura-san?"

"Yeah, Kaori-chan?"

"Who are those three guys?" she asked.

Sakura looked over Kaori's shoulder to see out the window. "Huh? What are they doing doing here?"

"You know them?"

"The one in the green suit is Maito Gai while the the guy with the beard is Sarutobi Asuma. They're teachers from Shinobi Junior Academy. The guy with the scar is Umino Iruka, he's a teacher at the Konoha Elemantary School down the street. I wonder what are they here for?" wondered Sakura.

"Suspicious..." muttered Kaori.

* * *

In Tsunade's office, Tsunade leaned back in her chair deeply concerned with the situation. Apart from her and Shizune who stood right next to her, there were six other people in the room, their figures hidden by the shadows. Two of them were women while the rest were men.

Tsunade then took out the seven gems from her drawer. The other six gasped. "As you can see, since the gems are glowing now it means that it's only a matter of time that all the seals will disappear and _**he**_ would regain his power. It also means that all seven Guardians have appeared in this school. We're not sure who they are but they give will off similar energies to the Gems," said Tsunade.

"You seven were all granted with abilities of the Sacred Chakra, therefore the Gems energies should react with yours. All you have to do is touch their hands and your kanji marks will began to pulse," she explained further. "One more thing, each of you are only able to sense the Virtue that corresponds to yours."

"Virtue of Foresight, Kakashi!" Tsunade called.

The first figure, a man stepped out of the shadows revealing himself to be the Gifted class homeroom teacher. He lifted his eyepatch to show the kanji of foresight.

"Virtue of Resilience, Anko!"

A short woman with lavender hair tied up in a spiky ponytail wearing a tan overcoat stepped forward. She lowered her collar to reveal her kanji mark behind her neck.

"Virtue of Enthusiasm, Gai!"

A tall man wearing a green tracksuit and a bowl haircut stepped lifted his right pants leg to reveal his mark.

"Virtue of Responsibilty, Kurenai!"

A woman with long black wavy hair and striking red eyes wearing black gloves stepped forward, pulling off her right glove to reveal her mark.

"Virtue of Understanding, Asuma!"

A man with black hair and a short beard wearing a head band appeared. He pulled off his head band to reveal the kanji of Understanding.

"Virtue of Sympathy, Iruka!"

A man with a short brown ponytail and a scar across his face came into view. He pulled down the front of his shirt to his mark.

"And finally, Virtue of Loyalty, Shizune!"

"Hai!" answered the said woman revealing the kanji symbol on her shoulder.

Tsunade nodded and held out the Sacred Virtues. "Respond!" she commanded.

Suddenly, each one of the glowing gems began levitating and slowly floated towards the seven people. The Flower floated to Anko, the Star to Kurenai, the Sun to Iruka, the Sphere to Gai, the Heart to Asuma, the Moon to Kakashi and finally the Diamond to Shizune. All the Gems began to glow their individual color more brightly then before as began to circle around the areas where the kanji symbols are located. The Gems began to circle faster and faster until they became rings of colored lights. The seven people felt their kanji symbols become warm as the symbols too began to glow in reaction to the Gems. Finally with a 'pop', the Gems entered the kanji symbols, which continued glowing for a split second before going back to normal.

"Now that the Gems have been stored, all that is left is for you seven is to search for the Guardians. Keep your actions as discreet as possible, I sense that Orochimaru had regained enough power to free one of the Sins," said Tsunade. "And one more thing, once you have found your respective Guardians, place a hand over your markings and say _'Virtue Release'_ to draw out the the Gems and present them to the respective Guardians."

"HAI!" exclaimed the group before leaving.

Tsunade waited until the last person exited the room and heaved a huge sigh. She then swivelled her chair around to look out the window. "It's such a nice day... but how long will it last?" Tsunade asked herself.

* * *

The bell suddenly rang signifying the end of school and all the students were flooding out of their classes. Sakura managed to meet up with Ino, Hinata and Tenten in the hallways.

"Hey girls! Good to see you awake Hinata!" greeted Sakura.

Hinata smiled and nodded. Tenten suddenly placed an arm around Sakura as they began walking. "So Sakura-chan,Ino-chan, Hinata-chan, I heard that you three got new students in your classes today!"

Sakura blinked in surprise."What? You guys too?"

"No way! You too Sakura-chan?" exclaimed Ino.

"What was the new girl in your class like?" asked Hinata.

Sakura placed a finger on her chin as she recalled Kaori. "Umm...let's see...she's really mature and totally serious. She's also has that air of intelligence around her but if you ask me, I find her icy."

"Icy?" asked her three friends in unison.

"Yeah, as in she's got a cool head and she's cold towards others.."

Huge sweat drops appeared from behind Ino, Hinata and Tenten's heads.

"You know, from your description she's sounds more like a yuki-onna than a school girl..."muttered Ino.

_'Actually... it sounds kinda fitting...'_ thought Sakura as she imagined Kaori in a fancy white kimono standing in a blizzard. "What about in your class?"

"The one my class got was some sunshiny, smiley meganekko (glasses girl)... way too happy for my liking..."said Ino, waving a hand in front of her face.

"A-and the one w-who came to m-my class was a really fiery red head, or at least that she said when she introduced herself," said Hinata recalling.

Just then a thought struck Tenten. "Hey, all three of them came from the same school right?"

Her friends nodded, unsure to where she was getting at.

"Well don't you think it's weird that they all transferred at the exact same time?"

Sakura, Ino and Hinata looked at each other. "Now that I think about it is kinda weird. What do you suppose is their relationship with each other?" asked Ino.

"Who knows? Childhood friends maybe?" replied Sakura, stretching her arms out.

Suddenly, Hinata gasped, startling the group. Before they could ask what's wrong, Hinata placed a finger to her lips and pushed them close to a wall where they were hidden by a pillar. _"Sshh! It's them!"_ exclaimed Hinata in whisper before poking her head out. The others did likewise appearing below her. Sure enough the three said girls were just down the hall, walking together.

_"There's Kaori-chan!" _Sakura whispered.

_ "And Cori-chan"_ said Ino.

_"and Hikari-san too!"_ said Hinata.

All four girls looked at each other and nodded. Swiftly, they followed the three, tiptoeing and ducking behind every possible object that can hide them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three girls glanced at each other discreetly. _"Are they still following us Cori?"_ whispered the red head.

Cori took of her glasses and pretended to polish them. Lifting it upwards, she tilted it at an angle where she could see the quartet in the reflection of her glasses. _"You bet! I wonder why they are following us?"_ she whispered back putting on her glasses.

_"Weirdos..."_ whispered Kaori.

* * *

Elsewhere, a large fat guy with an almost bald head with small tufts of orange hair wandered about a park wearing a large tan sleeveless shirt and raggedy jeans. "Man, when that portal dumped me here, who knew how the Japan had changed..." he muttered. "Now let's see, where do I start with the corrupting?"

Just about then, Jirobo sniffed the air and smiled while his stomach growled. "Ooooh, somethin' smells gooooood!" he said salivating. He looked around finding the source of the smell. His eyes then rested on dango vendor van with tables and chairs lined up around it. "DAN-" he began to exclaim before stopping himself. He looked around and saw many food vendors scattered around the park. _'I have an idea~!'_

Shimmying his way towards the dango van, Jirobo gathered Dark Chakra into his hand forming a few small kunai. Once he was close enough he smirked to himself. _**"Soul Corruption Jutsu: Gluttony..."**_

The kunai flew and disappeared in to a few people who went into a trance like state. Suddenly, it was as if a switch was turned on and the people struck by the kunai began grabbing whatever food from nearby tables or peoples hands and stuffing their faces greedily. One teenage girl screamed as a guy who was corrupted by Jirobo suddenly snatched a half-eaten crepe from her hands while a little girl began jumping on tables grabbing leftover food. Suddenly the little girl jumped on a nearby woman with her eyes crazed with hunger.

_"Where's my food? I'm STARVING!"_ she screamed as she bit the woman's arm.

The woman screamed in pain. Black energy began emitting from the little girl's mouth and entered the woman's own. Now that woman went in to a trance like state before shoving the little girl off her and began stuffing her face. Many others became corrupted this way. It wasn't long before the whole park became filled with corrupted people. Jirobo sat on a nearby park bench laughing. "Haha! This is great! The corruption was quicker than I thought!" he exclaimed happily as he munched down on a crepe in one hand and a stick of dango in the other. "Wow, these taste great!"

* * *

A great yawn was heard from Anko's mouth as she stretched her arms high towards the evening sky. "Man, I never thought that discreetly sensing the Guardian of Temperance would be so exhausting! I haven't made any progress today... rats..." she whined. "Oh well, it's still the first day, there's still tommorow! I know I'll go pick some dango at the park!" she said happily as she skipped in the direction of the local park.

_**BaDump!**_ Anko stopped in her tracks. She could feel her kanji pulsing. "What the-?" **BaDUMP!** "AAAAAAAAAARGH!"Anko yelled in pain as she covered her pulsing kanji. It stung greatly, almost as if someone was pressing hot metal on to her skin. "T-this pain... could it be... the Gem's energy is reacting to a Sin's vibe?" Forcing herself to get up, Anko began running with superhuman speed to the park, where she sensed the energy was coming from.

As she neared the park's entrance a trash can flew into view. Anko quickly ran ahead and slid to a stop right in front of a gate. "What the hell?" she gasped. She couldn't believe the monstrosity she saw before her. People, old and young were acting like animals eating scraps of food of the ground to stealing food from each other even going so far as to brutally injure each other. "How cruel!"

Suddenly she heard laughter. She angrily turned her head to see a fat man with junk food lying about him laughing at the terrible scene in front of him. "HEY YOU! FATTY McFAT-FAT!" she yelled angrily jabbing a finger in his directing.

The guy stopped laughing and turned to look at Anko in annoyance."What do you want bitch?"

"This is your doing isn't it?"

"So what if it is? What are ya gonna do? Bitch Slap me?"

Anko growled in anger. "Unforgivable, YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF OROCHIMARU'S LACKEYS AREN'TCHA?"

The fat guy smirked as he swallowed a hamburger whole. "Yep, Jirobo the Sin of Gluttony at your service little lady!"

Anko smirked as well. "Alrighty then, I'm gonna make you pay for corrupting all these people!" she threatened, cracking her knuckles and going into a fighting stance.

"Just try!" retorted Jirobo, who snapped his fingers. Suddenly all the corrupted people began to look at Anko with their eyes a blazing. Anko gritted her teeth as she held her ground.

* * *

"Bye Tenten-san, Hinata-chan!" called Ino and Sakura as they parted with their friends and walked together down a sidewalk towards the park.

"Hey Ino? Still on your diet?" asked Sakura. "We can drop by the park for a couple of crepes."

Ino looked at her best friend with look that screamed 'ARE YOU CRAZY?'. "You bet I'm still on a diet! I gotta maintain my lovely figure you know, OHOHOHOHOHO-huh?" she went when a figure came flying out in front of the two and smashed into a lamp post.

"What the- Anko-sensei?" cried Sakura in surprise as she and Ino ran to help their injured teacher stand up.

Blood was trailing from the woman's forehead and mouth as she turned her head to look at either of them. "B-both o-of y-you... get out of here, it's not safe!"

"Not without you! What happened?" asked Ino as she wrapped her sensei's arm round her neck.

"Never mind that we need to get her to a hospital!" yelled Sakura.

Just then, the two girls heard the sounds of maniacal laughter behind them. They slowly turned around and almost screamed when they saw a whole crowd of people, young and old alike, creeping towards them like hungry animals. Their eyes glowed red and they were salivating at the mouth like rabid dogs. "What's wrong with them?" asked a terrified Ino.

Suddenly, the deranged people made a dive at the three. Quickly, Anko wrapped her arms around both Sakura's and Ino's waist and jumped out of the way. The girls screamed in fear when they saw the crowd chasing them down the street. "Anko-sensei what's going here!" screamed Sakura as she ducked in time to avoid a little boy who pounced on her.

Sakura and Ino were running as fast as they could trying to keep up with Anko, who was running incredibly fast despite her injuries. "Their souls have been corrupted," explained Anko over her shoulder.

"CORRUPTED? BY WHAT? HUNGRY GHOSTS?" yelled Ino, jumping in time to avoid getting her ankles grabbed. Suddenly, Ino felt her skirt being pulled followed by a pair of hands grabbing her legs, causing her to fall over. Ino shrieked at the top of her lungs alerting Anko and Sakura to turn around.

"INO-CHAN!" cried Sakura as she ran back to rescue her friend who was getting dogpiled by the corrupted people.

"Sakura, NO! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! YOU'LL GET CORRUPTED TOO!" yelled Anko.

"SAKURA, HELP ME!" screamed Ino in fear, stretching out her hand as she felt her body getting crushed under all the weight.

"INO!" Sakura cried again as she kicked and punched the corrupted people piling on top of her best friend, who by now was totally covered by people, save for her outstretched arm. Sakura desperately reached out to pull Ino out from the pile.

"SAKURA-CHAN! LOOK OUT!" yelled her sensei, who grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way just in time to avoid a corrupted man from biting her arm.

_**BA-BUMP!**_

Anko gasped she felt her kanji pulse. Her own heart began to pound savagely against her chest. _'No way... could she be...?"' _thought a surprised Anko who released Sakura's hand. The woman looked at her hand and then at Sakura who watched in horror as Ino's hand disappeared from sight. The pile suddenly crawled backwards off the girl to reveal Ino lying face down on the ground. Her body began to vibrate as demonic laughter could be heard emitting from Ino. Slowly, Ino's hand moved and pushed herself off the ground, her platinum blond hair coming lose from it's ponytail and falling over her face. **_"Sa-ku-ra-chan!"_** said Ino pronouncing every syllable of Sakura's name with a hint of mocking to it.

"Ino..." whispered Sakura, with a feeling of dread welling up inside her.

Suddenly Ino stood up straight and tossed her hair back revealing a grinning maniacal demonic face with glowing red eyes and drool which was starting to pour from the corners of her mouth. _**"I'm starving... mind letting me have a piece of you for dinner?"**_ she asked in a creepy devilish voice, tilting her head to the side.

Ino began to walk forward with the rest of the corrupted people following behind her. Sakura just stood rooted to her spot unable to move in shock. "Ino-chan..."

"HAHAHAHA! This is great! That's one more corrupted soul to add!"exclaimed a male voice. Anko furrowed her brow as she and Sakura saw the corrupted move aside to reveal Jirobo walking towards them.

Anko quickly grabbed Sakura and stood in front of her. "Tell me Jirobo, what is Orochimaru planning to do?" she demanded.

"Heh, as if I would tell you bitch," replied Jirobo. "I'm just here to corrupt souls to-"

**"SHUT UP!"** screamed Sakura all of a sudden. "How dare you! I don't know what the hell is going on here believe me, but corrupting innocent souls is just too cruel!" she cried out running straight at the fat man before Anko could stop her. "SHANNARO!" screamed Sakura as she started to throw a punch at Jirobo. At that moment, Anko felt her kanji glowing warm with energy. She then saw the same energy in the form of pink aura radiating from Sakura's balled up fist.

Jirobo smirked. "Heh, ya' little brat, no mere human can harm m-ACK!" he yelled as Sakura's glowing pink fist connected with Jirobo's cheek with inhuman strength, sending him flying into the air.

Jirobo hit the ground and clutched his swollen cheek. "Impossible! No way a mere human could hurt me except the Guardian of Temperance! Unless..." quickly he snapped his fingers. "Hey you! Blondie!" he called to Ino. The blond girl nodded.

Sakura looked at her hand in surprise as it was still glowing with pink energy. "What is this? My hand..." she began to say before getting cut short by Ino who had closed her fingers around her throat and was proceeding to strangle her. Gasping for breath, Sakura grabbed Ino's wrists in hopes to pull her hands away. The girl began chuckling demonically as traces of blood lust entered her eyes.

"Sakura-chan!" cried out Anko who was about to go to her student's rescue but was suddenly held down by the Corrupted.

Sakura looked at her best friend while gritting her teeth. "I-ino..." she struggled to say. "S-snap out of it! W-we're s-supposed to be best friends, r-remember?" she gasped.

Ino appeared to ignore her words as she tightened her grip on Sakura's neck. "I-INO! WAKE UP! RE-REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" Sakura managed to scream.

_**BA-BUMP! **_The Gem sealed inside Anko pulsed.

Suddenly, Sakura's body began to glow pink brightly. Ino screamed in pain as she was suddenly repelled. The girl hit the ground unconscious with smoke arising from her hands which appeared badly burnt. Sakura looked at herself in complete surprise."I'm glowing!" she exclaimed.

Anko and Jirobo appeared to shocked as well as they confirmed their own suspicions. "YOU GUYS! KILL HER!" commanded Jirobo to a nearby by group of people who obeyed and pounced on the girl.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Sakura as the energy surrounding her formed a dome that reflected the Corrupted ones, rendering them all unconscious.

Anko grinned as she forced herself out of the grasps of the Corrupted ones with new found strength and jumped into the air, placing a hand over her kanji symbol. _"VIRTUE RELEASE!"_ she yelled as her kanji began to glow. Anko lifted her hand to reveal a small glowing pink orb of energy floating in her hand. "SAKURA-CHAN! CATCH!" she yelled throwing it in the girl's direction.

Sakura looked up and held out her hand to catch the glowing orb. The moment her hand made contact with it, there was an explosion of light causing everyone to shield their eyes. Sakura felt a pleasant warm feeling wash over her as the glowing orb in her hand went 'pop' revealing a light pink cherry blossom made of rose stone. All fear left Sakura as she held the gem to her heart. _'What's this?... I feel strange..yet pleasant... '_

_Call out the power..._said an unfamiliar female voice.

_'Who is there?'_ asked Sakura.

_Don't be afraid...my power is yours now... trust your heart and let the words come to you..._

Sakura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Words began to flash in her mind as she held the Gem in front of her. Her eyes snapped open all of a sudden. _**"BLOSSOM OF TEMPERANCE! VIRTUE UNLEASH!"**_ she yelled. In response, the Gem glowed so brightly it engulfed Sakura in it's light.

* * *

_(Cue transformation scene)_

_**The sound of an erhu and chinese drums were heard playing as Sakura appeared standing in the middle of a rocky terrain. The jewelled flower shot out of her hand skywards before seperating into five individual glowing petals. The petals flew around Sakura and disappeared into the ground. A large rumbling that occurred instantly caused the ground to tremor as large green shoots began sprouting out of the ground at an incredible speed towards the sky, covering up Sakura in the process. The sprouts merged to become one large stalk as a giant pink flower bud popped out and bloomed in to a giant cherry blossom revealing a much taller and mature looking Sakura standing in the center. **_

_**Gone was the girl's school uniform and it was replaced with a black sleeveless skintight suit with the leggings stopping just above the knee. The outfit included a mask that concealed the lower half of Sakura's face. **(Like Kakashi's.) **Cherry blossoms came flying in from all directions and circled around Sakura, leaving a sparkling trail behind circled around Sakura's torso, arms and legs, the sparkling trail sticking to her clothes as it began to glow. **_

_**Simultaneously, the glow faded away to reveal new pieces of clothing over the black suit. She now wore a crimson Chinese sleeveless shirt with a white ring printed on back. Long black fingerless gloves with metal plates bearing a cherry blossom on the back of the hands covered Sakura's arms. A short pink apron-like skirt fluttered, revealing a small part of Sakura's thigh to be bandaged with a kunai pouch attached to it. On her feet were a pair of black high-heeled boots.**_

_**The cherry blossom petals continued to swirl around Sakura, who closed her eyes, in an upwards spiral lifting up her bright pink hair. The sparkly trail sprinkled by the petals made Sakura's hair grow longer and become two shades darker, making her hair hot pink. The glowing petals then swirled around her head and merged together, fading out to reveal a crimson hairband with a metal plate bearing the same design as the metal plates on Sakura's gloves. Finally, the petals swirled around her neck and transformed into a glowing black choker with the jewelled flower as a pendant.  
**_

_**Suddenly, Sakura jumped off the giant flower and somersaulted to the ground at an amazing speed. A dust cloud erupted as she hit the ground. The cloud blew away revealing Sakura in a kneeling position.**_

_**"Guardian of Temperance..." Sakura began to say, standing up slowly. Quickly she took up a Hung Gar fighting stance, her legs spread out one in front of the other and bent at the knees. She pulled her fist to her waist while she held her left palm outwards. "Geo Rose! Kenzan!" she yelled with the ground exploding behind her for effect.**_

* * *

"It can't be!" exclaimed Jirobo in horror.

"YEAH!" cheered Anko boxing a nearby Corrupt.

Sakura looked at herself in surprise, feeling and checking out her new clothes. "Woah...coooooollll..." she exclaimed as she felt her new hair do and mask. But that momentary feeling of awe disappeared when she saw the Corrupted people make a lunge at her. Without thinking, Sakura balled a gloved hand into a fist and punched the ground with all her might. The ground erupted and broke into large boulders creating a huge surge of impact that deflected the Corrupted people along with Jirobo and Anko away at a distance.

"Sugoi... what power..." said Anko in awe, as she shielded herself fom the flying rocks coming her way.

"ACK!" went Jirobo as he tumbled and rolled head over heels backwards.

Sakura was also quite amazed at her new strength. She looked at her hands, opening and clenching them.

"Sakura! You have to purify the souls or they'll just keep coming!" yelled Anko at a distance fighting of some more corrupted people.

Sakura quickly dodged a swipe from a woman and threw a kick at middle aged man simultaneously. "HOW?" she asked grabbing another man by the shoulders and head butted him.

"CALL OUT YOUR WEAPON!" came the reply.

_'My weapon?' _Sakura asked herself.

_'Your weapon can help purify the corrupted...'_ the mysterious voice from before spoke out. _'Listen to your heart like before and your weapon would come...'_

_'Listen to my heart?...'_ thought Sakura closing her eyes and placing her right hand over her pendant which began to glow. At that moment, her surroundings became silent as Sakura concentrated on the sound of her heart beating. _**"Sakura Hammer!"**_ she suddenly cried out as petals emerged from her glowing pendant.

Sakura stretched out her right arm, let the petals swirl around before gathering in her out stretched hand. The petals then merged together forming a glowing staff which Sakura quickly grabbed and began spinning it expertly before wielding it in front of her. At that moment the glow dispersed with a 'pop' and revealed a long handled war hammer. It's staff was bright red, while it's hammer head (which resembled more like a wooden mallet) was white with two large pink cherry blossoms were printed on the face of either side of the hammer. The rims of the hammer were gold just like the bottom of the staff and base of the hammer head. The painted cherry blossoms began to glow brightly as Sakura raised the weapon high above her head. **_"Soul Purification: Temperance!" _**exclaimed Sakura.

"Do it, Sakura!" yelled Anko.

"STOP HER!" commanded Jirobo.

_**"Temperance Rumble!" **_Sakura cried out as she slammed the hammer on the ground creating a huge shock wave of impact in the form of pink energy.

The shock wave passed through those who had been corrupted, forcing out black energy from their mouths. No sooner had the evil aura cleared out the people collasped unconscious. Areas in the damaged ground began to repair themselves. If it weren't for the numerous unconscious bodies being scattered everywhere you wouldn't have guessed that a battle had just occured.

Jirobo growled angrily. "DAMN YOU!" he yelled as a black portal opened up behind him. "Orochimaru-sama would not be pleased..." he muttered with fear in his voice as he jumped into the portal which immediately closed up behind him.

Suddenly Sakura heaved a big sigh as she collasped to her knees exhausted. Her whole body glowed for a few seconds before dispersing revealing Sakura back in her original form. The Blossom of Temperance lay beside her. Anko limped over to her panting student and kneeled beside her. "That was great, Sakura. I can't believe I managed to find you!"

"Good for you, Anko-chan!" exclaimed a new but familiar voice that came from behind the two.

Anko and Sakura turned around to see an equally familiar face. "Shi-shizune-san? Wait, what the heck is with that outfit?" Sakura exclaimed in amazement seeing the school's secratary there wearing clothes that were different then the usual of clothes Shizune wor. She wore a casual black kimono with grayish-white trimmings and a similar colored sash. The skirt wasn't very long and revealed a pair of black sandal-like high heels. From where she was sitting, Sakura could see Shizune wearing a fishnet shirt under her kimono.

Shizune simply smiled as she walked up to Sakura and Anko. Anko grinned and nodded. Still feeling confused at the situation, Sakura watched curiously as Shizune did some weird hand signs and placed a hand on either won of their heads. Sakura gave a small gasp when she saw Anko and herself getting bathed in a green light emitting from Shizune's hands. She looked and her body to see all her sratches and bruises healing up. When she glanced at Anko, the same thing happened. As soon as the two were fully healed, Shizune removed her hands causing the glowing to stop. Anko stood and gave Shizune a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks Shizune, your a pal!"

"W-WAIT JUST A MOMENT! What the heck is going on here?" demanded Sakura standing up. "JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO I WAS RUNNING A WAY FROM A WHOLE FREAKIN' CROWD OF POSSESED-"

"Corrupted actually," corrected Shizune and Anko casually.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THEN NEXT THING I KNOW, THIS LITTLE ROCK TRANSFORMS ME INTO SOME HAMMER WEILDING CHICK AND EVERYBODY HERE IS UNCONCIOUS! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN ALL THIS TO ME RIGHT NOW?" Sakura screamed, jabbing a finger at the little sparkling Gem in her hand.

Shizune and Anko glanced at each other while Sakura panted heavily from screaming her lungs out. "Chill, ya' little maggot," said Anko bluntly.

"All will be explained in due time~!" Shizune said cheerfully.

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

Raven's familiar: 'Cheers happily' OH YEAH! FINALLY AT LONG LAST I HAVE FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I hope everybody enjoys reading this alternate universe Naruto fanfic! Stay tuned for the next chapter cuz' a new Guardian is going to make her debut! Stay tuned~!


	4. Star of Diligence, Virtue Unleash!

**_Chapter 3: Star of Diligence: Virtue Unleash!_**

**"WHHHHAAAAAAAAT?"** screamed Orochimaru as he repeatedly blasted Dark Chakra at Jirobo, who was dodging for his life as we speak. **"YOU IDIOT! WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER SOONER? NOW THAT ONE OF THE KUNOICHI GUARDIANS IS FOUND IT'LL ONLY BE A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THEY FIND THE REMAINING SIX!"**

"Arrrgh! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" yelled Jirobo frantically as he dove behind a rock just in time to dodge another blast.

Orochimaru scoffed as he gave up on trying to obliterate the fat guy. **"Anyhow, at least I was able to _obtain_ some negative energy from those nice little yokai over there," **he said gesturing over his shoulder. Jirobo looked over and gulped to see a pile of skeletons from what was left of the yokai. Dark Chakra began to circulate around his palm.

**"So before you had returned so shamefully, I took the liberty of resurrecting some acquaintances of yours," **said Orochimaru gesturing over to a shadowed figure who walked out to reveal a young boy with dark bluish-gray hair with long bangs that covered his right eye. He wore turquoise lipstick, and brown eyeliner, giving him a feminine appearance. He wore brown tunic with long black wristbands , black skin-tight shorts, and purple ropes tied around his waist. Lastly, he wore a dark red beaded necklace around his neck. What was creepy was that he had a second head sticking out from the back of his head.

"Sakon, the Sin of Sloth?"

_**"The Sin of Sloth he might be, but he is a whole lot more reliable than you!"**_

"Hey Tubs, what's shakin'?" greeted Sakon casually.

_"DON'T CALL ME TUBS, LAZY-ASS!" _yelled Jirobo in annoyance.

_**"QUIET!"**_

The two flinched and looked at their boss.

**_"The Guardian of Temperance has already awaken no thanks to Jirobo. Since you, Sakon, the Sin of Sloth have been revived then without a doubt they would be trying to find the Guardian of Diligence. The only way to destroy the girl is if we poison her with Sin _****_before she discovers her powers_****_. You two are going to find that girl and poison her before the next Virtue awakens! Do you hear me?" _**demanded Orochimaru sharply.

"HAI!" replied the two quickly as they glared at each other before jumping into a large portal which opened up before them.

Orochimaru smirked as he watched the two leave. **_"Good, just as long as the ne__xt Guardian has not been in contact with the Topaz Star..."_**

* * *

"She's just as vulnerable as any other human?" exclaimed Sakura in shock before she stopped herself. "Putting that aside, WOULD SOMEONE **PLEASE** EXPLAIN MY SITUATION RIGHT NOW?" she yelled in frustration.

You would to if you turned became a magical girl the evening before and took down a whole bunch of possessed zombie like people who literally tried to **eat** you! That, and you find out that your teachers actually know of the situation and haven't explained a word and you find yourself sitting in the principal's office to discover she's the brains behind the whole operation. **(R.F.: * takes a deep breath* You know what, it'll be easier for you see what actually happened. *Presses rewind button on a tv remote*)**

* * *

**_Rewinding two hours ago..._**

* * *

Sakura yawned loudly as she walked sleepily into school. "I'm tired..." she muttered groggily.

"Sa-ku-ra-CHAN!" **_WHAP!_**

_"ITAAAIIIII!"_ exclaimed the girl as felt a hard slap on her back, making her jump about a foot in the air before she turned around to see the perpetrator. "INO! WHAT THE HELL?"

Ino flipped her blond hair and shrugged casually. "What? Like it's my fault you're walking like a zombie?"

"You're one to talk..." muttered Sakura grumpily as she tried to rub the spot on her back where Ino had slapped her.

Ino quirked an eyebrow at her friend. "Huh? What do you mean, 'I'm one to talk'?"

"Nothing, let's go..." replied Sakura as she turned and walked ahead leaving Ino to trot after her. _'Looks like she doesn't remember_...' noted the girl to herself when she saw Anko peeking out from a corner and crooking a finger at her. Sakura's face dead panned heavily. "Hey Ino, why don't you go ahead first, I need to take care of something."

"Ok, don't be late," replied Ino as she ran ahead.

Sakura quickly scurried to where Anko was. The teacher quickly signaled for her to follow as Sakura found herself being led to the principle's office where Shizune was waiting. "Anko-sensei! Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Welcome...Guardian of Temperance..." greeted a new voice as the principal's chair swiveled around to reveal Mdm. Tsunade smiling.

"Mdm. Tsunade? Don't tell me you're in on this too?"

"Better than that, I'm the brains of this operation!" came the cheerful reply.

Sakura stared at the woman in stunned silence with wide eyes and a hanging jaw. Tsunade and the other two teachers sweat-dropped before the woman coughed. "Anyway...I suppose we do owe you an explanation after being involved in yesterday's fiasco."

_'No...ya'think?'_ thought Sakura sarcastically as she folded her arms. "Ok, you can start with explaining this pink rock here..." she said removing the Blossom of Temperance from her bag.

Tsunade took in a deep breath and began to explain. "Ok,but I can't give you the full story right now, but I promise it will be soon. What I can tell you is that this world is going to be in grave danger."

"A long time ago, there were seven powerful gems called the Seven Sacred Virtues and like their name suggests, each gem represented one of the Seven Virtues, Temperance, Diligence, Charity, Kindness, Humility, Chastity, and Patience. They also held a power over a certain element."

"Ooook?..." said Sakura slowly, trying to absorb the story.

"The gems were incredibly powerful, sought after by many, so seven girls were chosen to protect the gems. These girls who possessed beautiful hearts became known as the Kunoichi Guardians. However, an evil Snake Being known as Orochimaru wanted to take the Gems as his own to empower his own warriors, the Seven Deadly Sins. After a long battle, the Guardians had sealed him away in another dimension and turned the Sins to stone. Now after all these years, it seems that Orochimaru is regaining his strength and is releasing the Sins one by one..."

"Remember the fat dude from yesterday? That was Jirobo, the Sin of Gluttony. He has the power to corrupt people into becoming starving, hungry zombies," explained Anko sitting on Tsunade's desk.

"Ok and I became involved because...?"

"The Kunoichi Guardians were girls with beautiful bright hearts. Your Heart glowed brilliantly when you wanted to save your friend, Ino, even when she became corrupted. Ironically enough, when you ran forward to attack Jirobo, the resonating of your Heart became compatible with the Virtue of Temperance. This was proven when Anko grabbed your hand, which directly connected you with her own Virtue, Resilience, which is the corresponding Virtue to yours."

"So what are you saying? I'm actually one of these 'Kunoichi Guardians'?" asked Sakura, still finding the situation hard to believe.

"Bingo! That Gem in your hand right now is the Rose Stone Blossom which holds the power of Earth and because it has chosen you to be it's wielder, you are now officially the new Guardian of Temperance, Geo Rose," finished Tsunade who was once again replied with stunned silence. "Sakura-chan?"

"Oh no! OH NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO! I can't be the new Guardian! I-I-I-I'm only 13!" exclaimed Sakura who was now freaking out.

"So?" replied Anko indifferently. "I was only eight when I got this gig."

"I'm only a green belt in Judo! I don't know anything about fighting Corrupted Zombies!"

"But all the same, you are the new Guardian of Temperance, Sakura-chan, no one else can wield that Gem except you now," reasoned Shizune who spoke up finally. "I know this is a lot to take in right now but please calm down and hear us out."

"What there's more?" demanded Sakura breathing heavily when Shizune placed her hands on the girl's shoulders and sat her down on a chair.

"Calm down and breath deeply..." instructed Shizune.

Sakura immediately obeyed and became much more calm after doing so. "Ok...I'm better...so what else do I have to know?"

Tsunade nodded a thanks to Shizune before turning back to girl. "So far, you are the only Guardian we have successfully found. We have yet to find the other six Guardians. Luckily, we know that they are in this school."

"They are? How do you know this?"

"The area this school is built on is a Spiritual Nexus, a single area that is linked equidistant to the five elements. The Gems were created with the energies of Yin and Yang, which lingers strongly in this area. Ironically, this also happens to be the site where the Virtues were born. The new Guardians should unconsciously be drawn to this Nexus."

"Convenient, in that case it should be easy to find them right?"

"Unfortunately...no..."sighed Tsunade heavily leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. "Right now, we only have two ways that can help us. The first is locating them with their corresponding virtues just as Anko had done and the second is with this," she explained taking out a crystal ball from her drawer.

"This orb should be able to provide us with a clue to the next Guardian's identity, in your case, your clue was _'Hana' _(Flower)."

"Well that makes sense...my name is Sakura, which is a type of flower...but isn't that a bit to vague of a clue?" asked Sakura thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but it helps narrow down the candidates," replied Tsunade when the ball suddenly began to glow. "Like now..."

True enough, the orb began to glow brightly as an image began to appear in it. It was a star, bright and yellow, and in the center of it was the kanji 'Yama' (Mountain). After that, the image slowly faded away.

"What was that supposed to mean?" asked Sakura now incredibly curious.

"The yellow star must signify the Topaz Star, which is the Virtue of Diligence and holds the power of Wind. That must be the next Guardian to awaken!" deduced Anko, biting her thumbnail.

"The clue to her identity is Mountain...it could possibly be a name such as the case with Sakura," suggested Tsunade, thinking hard.

"But we have over 200 girls with 'Mountain' in their names and we can't be too sure if it's the first name or the last," pointed out Shizune. "How are we supposed to work on that? There's Yamako, Yamanashi, Fujiyama, Hariyama, Yama-"

"-NAKA! " Suddenly a light bulb switched on in Sakura's head as one possible person came to her mind."Yamanaka! That's it! It's Ino! She's the next Guardian!" exclaimed Sakura standing up. "She's really hardworking and she has a 'Yama' in her name! It can't be anyone else!"

The others looked at the girl and smiled. "Brilliant!" exclaimed Tsunade excitedly. "But we have to hurry, if we don't bring her the Topaz Star, the next Guardian will be as vulnerable as any normal human!"

"But there's just one problem..." Shizune began to point out again. "The person with the corresponding virtue 'Responsibilty' is..."

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S SICK?" Tsunade's voice rang out throughout the whole school with such force that the building trembled.

* * *

Shizune , Anko and Sakura flinched heavily as they removed their hands from their ears which were ringing due to being in close proximity to Tsunade's scream.

"Apparently yesterday she accidentally slipped and got splashed by a bucket of mop water in the air-conditioned music room and got a bad cold as a result..." explained Shizune as she cleaned her ear with a Q-tip.

"Just great...and her apartment is about an hour away from here!" groaned Anko slapping her forehead.

"In that case, Anko, you get **_that_** person! Bring her here as quickly as possible!" ordered Tsunade quickly.

"Hai!" replied the teacher as she saluted and ran out.

"Sakura, you go back to class!"

Sakura also saluted and quickly grabbed her bag and ran out as well.

"And you Shizune!"

"Yes Ma'am!" replied the woman standing at attention.

"Go get me a latte from the cafeteria!"

Shizune's face deadpanned as her eye twitched. "Hai..." she replied lamely as she walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile a portal just a block away from the school opened from which Sakon and Jirobo emerged wearing modern day street clothes. Jirobo wore a black raggedy jacket over a plain white tee with equally baggy khaki pants and sneakers while Sakon had a dusty brown shirt under a black and gray sports jacket with a large hood over his head to cover the second one sticking out from his back. To complete it, Sakon wore brown jeans held up by a belt with white sneakers. A long whistle escaped from Sakon's lips as he looked around. "Wow...Japan ain't what it used to be like that's for sure..." he said looking around at the buildings around him. "I have to say, not bad for humans..."

"Can we please focus on the matter at hand?" growled Jirobo in annoyance. "We have to find that damn girl who might possibly be the Guardian of Diligence, who is supposed to be **your** frickin' enemy!"

Sakon yawned as he ignored Jirobo's ranting while he cleaned his ear. "Aww lighten up, Tubs...I can sense her, she's near...besides," said Sakon as he stretched and cracked his neck. "What's the hurry?"

Jirobo groaned in frustration and face palmed himself. "How Orochimaru-sama trusts you I have no idea..."

"How? Easy, because I rock, and you suck," replied Sakon simply as he dug his hands into his pockets and sauntered off leaving behind a fuming Jirobo who reached his boiling point.

"GAAAAAH!" roared the fat man as he kicked a garbage can nearby so hard it flew into the air and knocked into a bunch of punks who were just passing by.

The punks growled in anger as the plucked the garbage of them and stomped towards Jirobo who hadn't noticed. "HORA! What's the big idea?" demanded the leader.

"What do you want?" asked Jirobo grouchily making the leader twice as angry as he grabbed Jirobo's shirt.

"YOU RUINED MY NEW JACKET, FATSO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! ANY LAST WORDS?"

Jirobo narrowed his eyes distastefully. "Eat this..." he said.

Suddenly the punk leader felt something jab deep into his stomach. He let go of his target and looked down to see a black kunai disappear into him. Before his buddies could fathom what was happening the punk leader began to foam like a rabid dog as he grotesquely crouched on the ground. "I'M FREAKIN' HUNGRY!" he cried as he pounced on his gang members who screamed and began to run.

"Huh...not bad..." said Sakon leaning against a lamp-post. "You just gave me an idea."

At that moment, he looked across the street to a cafe where a waiter was taking and order from a young woman. **_"Soul Corruption Jutsu..."_**Sakon began to say smirking as he gathered Dark Chakra into the form of three kunai. _**"Sloth..." **_he finished as he threw the kunai in the direction of the cafe where it struck the said waiter along with another waiter and a random customer.

Suddenly the struck people's eyes began to become glassy as they yawned and slumped into some chairs.

The customer of the waiter looked incredibly offended. "Excuse me, aren't you going to get what I ordered?"

The waiter looked at her lazily. "Nah...you go get it yourself... I'm tired..." he replied rudely.

"It's so troublesome to to take orders..." whined the second waiter like a kid who lay down on the side walk.

"Man...lifting this spoon is soooo annoying... why can't the cake just come to me?..." whined the customer who slumped over her table, staring at a slice of strawberry shortcake in front of her.

A lot of people frowned at them in distaste and confusion, when suddenly black waves of energy slowly emitted from the Corrupted towards nearby people whose eyes also became glassy as they lazily began to slump in their chairs. The black waves began to emit even more stronger and flow to passerby's who began to act lazy. Those who were walking either fell asleep on the ground or literally dropped what they were doing and began to complain.

Jirobo looked at his partner, suddenly enlightened. "I get it! We're luring the guardian out! She might be immune to my powers but she isn't to yours!"

"BZZT! WRONG!"exclaimed Sakon crossing his arms nonchalantly. "Unlike your sin, which can only be passed through physical contact, mine is passed like a fog, very soon it'll move it's way up to where the next Guardian."

"But assuming she hasn't even been in contact with the Star of Diligence, won't she still be vulnerable?"

Sakon wagged his finger at Jirobo clicking his tongue. "Exactly! Once she gets poisoned by the sin, I'll feel my powers will get stronger. What's more, the Guardian of Temperance is most likely nearby as well and would get infected since she is not immune to Sloth. When that happens, their Virtues would get corrupted and would be hours for the taking!"

Jirobo stared at Sakon and blinked. "You are surprisingly smart despite how you look..."

"But of course! Which is why Orochimaru-sama likes me better!"

"SHADDUP!"

* * *

Just then at Kunoichi Junior High, Sakura was busy writing notes when she felt something warm pulsating in her pocket. Discreetly, the girl reached inside and felt the Rose Stone Blossom which was pulsating crazily like a heartbeat in her hand. Something in her heart told her something was wrong, making her eyebrows knit together. Unknown to her, Kaori too began to sense something which led her to look outside the window.

_"Something bad is about to happen..."_ she muttered, which caught the ears of Sakura who was seated next to her. Kaori's remark made Sakura worry even more.

* * *

Elsewhere, a muffled cough escaped from a woman wearing a motorcycle helmet as she tightly grabbed onto Anko who drove a red motorbike. "You BETTER not be getting any germs or snot in my helmet, you hear me?" yelled Anko over her shoulder.

"Well this girl better be the New Guardian! I still haven't fully recovered from this cold you kn-!" replied the woman when she suddenly paused and gasped.

"What's wrong?"

**_BA-BUMP!_** The kanji of responsibility pulsed painfully underneath the person's gloved right hand, making the person involuntarily dig her nails into Anko's skin, making the woman yelp. "YEOW! What was that for?"

"My kanji..." the woman replied in pain. "It's stinging like crazy!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Anko as she quickly pulled over and pulled off her friend's glove to reveal her kanji glowing and pulsating furiously. "I know this reaction! It's the Topaz Star, it must be reacting to the Sin of Sloth!"

Anko quickly felt her own kanji behind her neck. It wasn't stinging like crazy like it did when it contained the Rose Stone Blossom but it was giving Anko a prickly feeling, a sense of dread. The two women looked at each other, sharing the same sentiments. Without saying a word, the two quickly hopped back on the bike and sped off down the road to the school. It wasn't long before they heard a few people scream. The two women shifted their eyes to see a few people running away rabid, mouth frothing men, obviously victims of Gluttony. Suddenly there was a series of loud cries as another group of Gluttony Corrupts came launching themselves towards Anko's motorcycle.

Quickly, Anko grabbed her handlebars tightly and lifted her body into the air, skillfully delivering a round house kick to the oncoming corrupts while her passenger manipulated her body to deliver a donkey kick to another corrupt from behind while dodging Anko's movements before the two reseated themselves properly. Not long after that, the two found themselves almost running over a few people who lay down on the road. Anko quickly braked and approached the nearest person. "HEY! It's dangerous to lie down here, what are you doing?"

The person opened one eye and looked at Anko grumpily. "Aw, shuddup... I'm tired I don't wanna move... it's too troublesome..."

It took a whole lot of self-control for Anko to not pulverise the guy. Instead, she and her friend just grabbed as many people affected by Sloth and dragged them off the road until there was enough room for them to weave about around them. "This is bad! Jirobo's back, and it looks like Sakon's with him too!" said Anko grimly.

"Less talk, More Drive!" came the reply, prompting Anko to really rev up her motorbike and pick up speed. "I'll call Shizune!"

"Right!"

* * *

At that moment, Yamanaka Ino was bored as usual as she listened another boring history lecture in class when she suddenly felt something pulling at her heart, making her sit up. Ino began to tremble as she placed a hand on her heart._'What is this? I feel like something...someone...is calling for me...there's somewhere I have to be...'_ she thought to herself when she slowly raised a shaking hand. "Ano...Sensei? I don't feel so good...can I go to the Nurse's Office?..."

The teacher nodded, letting Ino quickly pack her stuff and leave hurriedly. Instead of going to the Nurse's Office, Ino instead began to run down the stairs towards the exit and out of the school. It's not like her to suddenly run out during school hours, but Ino feels like something is drawing her to it. It's an overwhelming feeling, the only thing running through the girl's mind at that instant was that she had to go to where that feeling was bringing her to, and there was no stopping her.

* * *

In the principal's office, Tsunade bit her nail while Shizune silently stood next to her with her hand over her glowing kanji.

_"You gotta hurry Shizune! The situation here is getting worse!" _came a telepathic voice.

_"Roger that! I'll send help right away!" _replied Shizune telepathically before she broke the connection and turned to Tsunade worriedly. "Tsunade-sama!"

The buxom woman nodded grimly. "Go," was all she said. Shizune nodded and quickly ran out of the office.

* * *

At the Gifted class, Sakura and Kaori happened to notice Ino run out of the school gates hurriedly. "Strange?..." muttered Kaori out loud.

"Ino?" exclaimed Sakura who quickly covered her mouth when everyone stared at her. Thankfully, Shizune appeared at the class and called Sakura out, thus allowing the girl to quickly gather her stuff and leave. Kaori leaned her head on the window and narrowed her eyes.

_'Shizune-san appears to be very vexed and Sakura appears to have something heavy on her mind...Something fishy is going on here...'_ Kaori thought suspiciously as she raised her hand to the teacher.

* * *

"Shizune-san! Don't tell me-?" Sakura began to ask as the two ran out of the school and down the road.

"Hai, Jirobo's back and he's brought company, The Sin of Sloth!" came the reply.

"Sloth? Doesn't that conflict with the Virtue of Di- Oh SNAP! INO!" exclaimed Sakura once more as she quickly told Shizune about earlier.

"WHAT WAS THAT? THEN WE BETTER HURRY!" yelled Shizune picking up the pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jirobo and Sakon were slacking off at a cafe surrounded by people corrupted by their respective Sins. Sakon calmly sipped tea while Jirobo munched greedily on mountains of desserts which he swiped from other tables and the kitchen.

"This is the life, huh Tubs?" asked Sakon who placed his feet on the table when suddenly he sensed a new presence followed by a loud gasp. He turned his head to see a platinum bond junior high student gaping at the scene before her.

Ino Yamanaka stared horrifically at the sight before her. "What in the world is going on here? What happened?" _'But...somehow...I'm getting a weird sense of deja vu...'_

"Hey! It's the blond girl!" exclaimed a voice that sounded familiar. Ino turned her head to see a fat guy shoveling food down his throat making her wrinkle her face in disgust. The guy next to him had a very girly looking face and wore lipstick, green to be exact.

"Who are you guys?"

"Name's Sakon, babe and this is Tubs," came the blunt yet irritating reply.

"It's JIROBO goddammit!" corrected the fat guy.

Ino looked at the two in disbelief. "How can you two just sit there like that? DO you NOT see what's going here?"

The two men shrugged indifferently. "Of course, who do you think made them like this?" replied Sakon nonchalantly when he sensed it, making a small smile creep on his face.

"WHAT?" cried Ino when suddenly she began to feel woozy as a black waves began to envelope her. "What's happening?..."

"Hmm...so I was right...you've finally arrived..." smirked Sakon as he got up and began to walk towards Ino, whose eyelids began to grow heavy. "Don't you feel tired?" he purred into her ear.

_"Soo...sleepy..."_she began to mutter when a loud shout came from behind which made her eyes snap open.

**_"SHAANNNARROO!"_** cried Sakura who came flying in out of no where and swung her fist at Sakon who was barely able to block by crossing his arms making him slide back a few meters.

"Ino-chan, daijobu?" asked Shizune in a worried voice who helped the girl steady herself.

"H-huh? Shizune-san? Sakura-chan?" asked Ino, slightly groggy and confused.

Jirobo widened his eyes when he saw Sakura and almost choked on his food. "GAH! IT'S YOU!"

Sakura glared at Jirobo and cracked her knuckles. "Keep your disgusting hands and powers **_OFF_** my BEST FRIEND!" she cried running at Jirobo, her fists glowing pink. Jirobo quickly dodged and snapped his fingers, grabbing the attention of the Corrupted Gluttons, who snarled like wild dogs and pounced on Sakura, who fought them off while Shizune grabbed Ino and dodged some more of the Corrupts who came after them. Shizune quickly pulled back her right sleeve to reveal several small tubes which shot out multiple tranquilizer needles that were able to numb the Corrupts.

"What's going on?" demanded Ino before she gave a small scream as she narrowly almost got bitten by a middle-aged woman.

"Talk later, move now!" ordered Shizune punching away a man. "Sakura-chan!"

**_WHAP! BAM! THUD! _**was the sound of three corrupted punks getting thrown into a wall by Sakuro's Judo Toss. The girl looked at Shizune and nodded as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Rose Stone Blossom. _'Let's see if I remember this..._' she thought to herself as she held out the Blossom in front of her. **_"KINSHU NO BUROSSAMU_: _VIRTUE UNLEASH!" _**she called out activating the Gem's Transformation. _(Basically: Blossom of Temperance, Virtue Unleash!)_

* * *

_(Cue transformation scene)_

* * *

_**The sound of an erhu and Chinese drums were heard playing as Sakura appeared standing in the middle of a rocky terrain. The jeweled flower shot out of her hand skywards before separating into five individual glowing petals. The petals flew around Sakura and disappeared into the ground. A large rumbling that occurred instantly caused the ground to tremor as large green shoots began sprouting out of the ground at an incredible speed towards the sky, covering up Sakura in the process. The sprouts merged to become one large stalk as a giant pink flower bud popped out and bloomed in to a giant cherry blossom revealing a much taller and mature looking Sakura standing in the center. **_

_**Gone was the girl's school uniform and it was replaced with a black sleeveless skintight suit with the leggings stopping just above the knee. The outfit included a mask that concealed the lower half of Sakura's face. **(Like Kakashi's.) **Cherry blossoms came flying in from all directions and circled around Sakura, leaving a sparkling trail behind circled around Sakura's torso, arms and legs, the sparkling trail sticking to her clothes as it began to glow. **_

_**Simultaneously, the glow faded away to reveal new pieces of clothing over the black suit. She now wore a crimson Chinese sleeveless shirt with a white ring printed on back. Long black fingerless gloves with metal plates bearing a cherry blossom on the back of the hands covered Sakura's arms. A short pink apron-like skirt fluttered, revealing a small part of Sakura's thigh to be bandaged with a kunai pouch attached to it. On her feet were a pair of black high-heeled boots.**_

_**The cherry blossom petals continued to swirl around Sakura, who closed her eyes, in an upwards spiral lifting up her bright pink hair. The sparkly trail sprinkled by the petals made Sakura's hair grow longer and become two shades darker, making her hair hot pink. The glowing petals then swirled around her head and merged together, fading out to reveal a crimson hairband with a metal plate bearing the same design as the metal plates on Sakura's gloves. Finally, the petals swirled around her neck and transformed into a glowing black choker with the jeweled flower as a pendant.  
**_

_**Suddenly, Sakura jumped off the giant flower and somersaulted to the ground at an amazing speed. A dust cloud erupted as she hit the ground. The cloud blew away revealing Sakura in a kneeling position.**_

_**"Kinshu Koken..." Sakura began to say, standing up slowly. Quickly she took up a Hung Gar fighting stance, her legs spread out one in front of the other and bent at the knees. She pulled her fist to her waist while she held her left palm outwards. "Geo Rose! Kenzan!" she yelled with the ground exploding behind her for effect. (Kinshu Koken: Guardian of Temperance)  
**_

* * *

"Sakura? She-! Wha-! How-!" Ino's jaw dropped open in shock and turned to Shizune who simply winked at her.

Without saying a word, Sakura rushed forward towards Jirobo who kept dodging while pelting the girl with more of his Corrupts, which Sakura kept deflecting away. It would have been easier if it was just the Gluttons but Sakura had to be super careful as she maneuvered her way around the street going after Jirobo, doing the best she could to avoid injuring the Sloths, who, thanks to Sakon, were too lazy to even run for cover. Shizune and Ino would have helped as well but were to busy dodging and fighting of more Gluttons. Shizune ducked and dodged as she constantly kept firing numbing needles at her opponents while Ino was either wildly swinging her bag around like a mace hitting whoever came her way or used it as a shield to block. Boy, was she grateful she packed three dictionaries that day.

"You move fast for a fat guy!" spat Sakura who narrowly missed Jirobo by inches.

"And you're not very perceptive!" shot back Jirobo when Sakura suddenly felt a stab in her stomach and looked to see Sakon stab her with a chakra kunai.

**_"Soul Corruption: Sloth..."_**smirked Sakon as the kunai disappeared into Sakura, turning her eyes glassy as she fell to the ground.

"I forgot about the other one...dammit..." mumbled Sakura as she began to feel incredibly lethargic.

"Oh no!" gasped Shizune when she saw Sakura go down.

"What now?" cried Ino smacking another corrupt repeatedly.

"Sakura! She maybe immune to Gluttony, but she's vulnerable to Sloth!"

"SAY WHAT?" cried Ino once more as she quickly ran over to Sakura and grabbed her shirt. "HORA! FOREHEAD-CHAN! GET UP! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE A GUARDIAN OR SOMETHIN'? YOU'VE GOT BAD GUYS TO BEAT HERE!"

Geo Rose peeked open an eye at the girl. "Keep it down, Piggy...You're so annoying...I don't wanna fight...I'm tired...you do it..."whined the girl in an irritating voice.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP ON ME!" screamed Ino violently shaking Sakura back and forth when she felt someone behind her. She quickly whipped around to see Sakon and Jirobo looking down at her with a dark look on their faces. Each of them held a chakra kunai, making Ino gulp.

"Too bad...looks like your on your own..." mocked Sakon as the two Sins raised their weapons.

"Ino! Geo-Rose!" cried Shizune who was getting overwhelmed when suddenly something white flew past her head and plastered themselves on to Sakon and Jirobo.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed as electricity shot out of the paper, which were revealed to be talismans, and began to electrocute them. The talismans were bordered blue, and on it were written ancient writing which Shizune read as "Purification".

Not wasting the chance, Ino grabbed her satchel tightly and swung it at the two sins so hard that they went spinning into a nearby wall. **_BOOM!_** was the sound of the collision. Jirobo and Sakon got up swaying with swirly eyes before they shook their head and peeled of the talismans. "BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" roared Jirobo as he commanded more Gluttons to pounce on Ino when the sound of a motor roaring rang through the air.

_**"BOOOOOOOO-YAAAAA...HHH!..." **_cried Anko as she barreled through the Gluttons like bowling pins while her passenger removed her right glove and reached out, grabbing Ino's hand as Anko sped past. The moment their hands touched, there was a momentary pause in time as Ino felt something in her awaken.

**_Ba-BUMP! _**Went Ino's heart as it skipped a beat, while her breath stopped briefly.

_**SKRRREEEEE...! **_Anko's bike screeched as she suddenly braked. "Do it, GIRL!" she exclaimed as her friend covered her kanji which began to glow.

"Virtue Release!" cried the woman as she removed a small yellow orb from the kanji.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" yelled Sakon as he tried to pounce on Ino but was thwarted by Anko who rushed forward and tackled him.

"Ino-chan!" called the woman in the helmet as she threw the yellow orb at the girl who caught it in her hand. That was when it happened. A sudden gust of wind came blowing out of nowhere as Ino's eyes began to glow a bright yellow. Her hair became undone and was bellowing crazily around her.

* * *

In Ino's mind, the world around her was gone and the girl was floating in a white space. Something warm was pulsing in her hand as she looked down to see a palm-sized jeweled star made of topaz.

_"We finally meet, Ino-chan~!" _a cheerful voice piped up.

_"It was you...you're the one whose been calling for me..."_ said Ino in realization.

_"Pim-POM~! Let's work together ok Ino-chan?"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Well then, time to say the magic words~!"_

Ino smiled and closed her eyes as the words in her heart came to surface. _**"STAR OF DILIGENCE: VIRTUE UNLEASH!"**_

* * *

_(Cue Transformation scene)_

* * *

_**Japanese flute music playing in a breezy tone filled the air as Ino stood in a cat-tail field under a bright blue cloudy sky. She threw the Topaz Star like a shuriken which sailed through the air and back to Ino. It began to swirl around her feet, working it's way upwards until it covered Ino in a mini typhoon as it shot high into the air taking the girl with it. The typhoon disappeared into the clouds and above it emerged an older looking Ino wearing a white sleeveless, skintight suit with half her face covered by a face mask.**_

_**Ino continued to slowly spin in the air as the Topaz Star came into with a cloud stream behind it swirling around Ino. Starting with the feet, black sandles with a loose sock design were revealed as the cloud trail faded followed by the rest of the clothing. Ino wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a slightly skirt that was cut off on the sides showing of her stomach and legs clad in the white under suit with a kunai pouch on her right leg. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, along with purple fingerless gloves with metal plates.**_

_** Ino's fringe grew longer and thicker until it concealed the left side of he face. A small stream of clouds swirled and gathered up Ino's hair to form a topknot ponytail while her blond hair became golden yellow and trailed behind her longer than ever going past her waist where a dark brown belt appeared with a scroll pouch behind it. The Topaz Star spun to the belt and attached itself on the metal plate of the belt in a flash.**_

_**The girl then arched her back and spun to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet as she spun once more. "Guardian of Diligence..." she began to say as she leaned on her right leg and slid out her left foot slightly while crossing her arms in front of her. "Breezy Topaz! KENZAN!" she cried out as a strong gust of wind blew from behind making her hair and clothes flap about dramatically for effect.  
**_

* * *

"NO!" cried Sakon and Jirobo realizing they failed.

"YES!" cheered the other women, high fiving each other.

Ino quickly looked down and checked out her new clothes. "Sweet! I totally dig this outfit!" she squealed jumping up and down.

_"You should try your powers~!"_ piped the cheerful voice from before.

"Ok!" exclaimed Ino as she took a deep breath and expelled a huge burst of air at Sakon and Jirobo blasting them once more into the wall. "NICE!"

Just then Ino remembered Sakura and once more tried to shake her awake, but this time, Sakura didn't even try to respond. "Come ON! WAKE UP SAKURA!"

_"Arara~! That won't work! You have to purify the Sin from her body with your weapon~! It's just like before~! Close your eyes and listen good!"_

"If you say so..." said Ino unsurely as she began to close her eyes when it finally came to her. Immediately, Ino's hand flew to her belt and touched the Topaz Star, which glowed. **"Breezy Bo-Staff!"**she called out stretching out her right arm. A golden stream of wind came flowing out and formed something long and thin in Ino's hand which grabbed it wind dispelled to reveal golden staff with small glass-like orbs on each with a tiny jeweled star in each. Ino spun it about before brandishing it in front of her.

_**"Soul Purification: Diligence!" **_exclaimed Ino as the tiny jeweled stars began to spin rapidly. Ino suddenly jumped high into the air while her staff broke into a three section staff which she began to twirl like nunchucks. **_"Diligent GUST!"_**she cried out as spun the staff faster and faster forming repeated gusts of wind which passed through the bodies of those Corrupted by Sloth and got expelled from them in the form of black fog which disappeared.

Sakura's body was lifted by the winds as the fog too was expelled from her body snapping the girl back to her senses. "Wh-What happened?"

"SAKURA-CHAN, YOUR OK!" exclaimed Ino happily as she landed on the ground and hugged Sakura, who looked at her in pleasant surprise.

"Wow...Ino! You're a Kunoichi Guardian! Awesome!" cheered Sakura hopping up and down with her friend.

"Hello? Still here!" cried out an irritated Sakon.

"You may have taken out Sloth! But Gluttony still exists!" butted in Jirobo as he sent in a new army of Corrupts for the girls.

Ino and Sakura side glanced each other and smirked before rushing forward. Using her bo-staff, Ino vaulted over a few heads and landed on the face of a man, knocking out three more with a sweep of her weapon. Sakura meanwhile used her Judo to take down or throw the Corrupts. "Topaz, give me a boost!" called Sakura as she flipped over a woman towards Ino who gripped her staff tightly and allowed Sakura to perch on it briefly as she helped launch her friend into the air.

**_"Sakura Hammer!"_** cried Sakura summoning her weapon, spinning above her head. _**"Soul Purification: Temperance!"**_

_**"Temperance...!" **_began Sakura as she descended to the ground. _**"RUMBLE!**_" she finished striking the ground with all her might, creating numerous pink energy surges which passed through the Gluttons and expelled the Sin while repairing all the damage done to the street.

Sakon and Jirobo who only just got back on their feet got hit by the wave and were flung towards the wall for the third time. _"The wheels of the cart go round and round, round and round , round and round..." _sang Jirobo in a giddy voice as he stood up spinning with his eyes all swirly.

Sakon slowly staggered to stand and wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Kuso..." he growled.

Sakura and Ino brandished their weapons at him fiercely before they began charging at him, swinging their staff and hammer respectively at him only to have Sakon disappear from view, causing the girls to miss and stumble, barely dodging one another. "Where'd he go?" demanded Ino as the two whipped their heads about to look for Sakon until they found him standing high above them on a lamp post carrying Jirobo on his backs.

"Enjoy your new powers, Breezy Topaz, because the next time it'll be mine for the taking!" snarled Sakon as a black portal appeared allowing the two to jump into it as it vanished before the girls could react.

After a few moments of silence, the two girls heard clapping and looked back to see Anko, Shizune and the helmet lady walk up to them. "Not bad, not bad!" said Shizune looking impressed. "You two make a great team!"

Anko whistled while the third person nodded. Sakura and Ino smiled back when they cocked their heads, staring at said person. "Who're you?" they both asked in unison.

The third person chuckled and removed her helmet, shaking her long black wavy hair loose making Ino and Sakura gape in shock.

"EEEEEH! KURENAI-SENSEI?" the two girls exclaimed when they suddenly both glowed yellow and pink before reverting to their original forms. "USO!"

* * *

_**Fast forwarding a bit...**_

* * *

After Shizune took care of cleaning up the street with her powers Sakura and Ino soon found themselves back in Lady Tsunade's office much to Ino's shock especially after Sakura gave her a brief low down of the situation.

"This is SOOO COOL! I always wanted to be a magical girl!" cheered Ino excitedly. A total contrast to Sakura's reaction. "Those bad guys can just keep on coming cuz' I'm ready for them!" she said confidently as she punched the air until Tsunade lifted her hand.

"I wouldn't celebrate so easily if I were you Ino-chan. Now that two Guardians have awakened, no doubt Orochimaru would be searching for the other Guardians as well. I feel the seals on him are weakening further. We have to work fast," said the principal grimly, making the other teachers nod.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other worriedly when a thought suddenly struck Ino. "That reminds me, thanks for saving me before Shizune-san! If you hadn't thrown those weird pieces of paper at Sakon and Jirobo I wouldn't have gotten my powers!"

Shizune frowned at Ino. "Ino, that wasn't me. Those were talismans thrown by an outside source," explained Shizune before she turned to Tsunade, handing her the talismans she had taken from the scene. "They have a weird chakra signature, similar to that of a yokai but somehow pure."

"Nani? Pure yokai energy?" gasped Tsunade in surprise as she studied the talismans closely._ 'Strange...I hadn't felt any yokai with that kind of energy in-'_ "Wait! I can feel it! It's faint but ...there's no mistaking it! This is a vibe from one of the Sacred Virtues!"

"SERIOUSLY?" exclaimed everyone else.

"That must mean..." Sakura began to say turning to Ino. "An unawakened Guardian..."

"Helped us? But who could it be?..." finished Ino leaving everyone in stunned silence.

* * *

At that moment school had finally ended and released the students from classes.A single blue haired girl stood by the gate waiting patiently reading a book.

"KAORIIIIIII~!" called the red head known as Hikari Nekojiwa running up to the girl with a green haired bespectacled girl not far behind. "Did you wait long?"

"Hikari-neesama, Cori...nope not at all," Kaori replied about to close her book when a small gust of wind blew past, causing a piece of paper which Kaori was using as a book mark to flutter out.

"Gotcha'!" exclaimed Cori jumping up and snatching the paper out of the air. "Oh sis' you really should be careful and besides, something like this shouldn't be used as a book mark you know~!"

"I'll try and remember that, thanks Cori," replied Kaori as she held her hand out for the bookmark. Cori smiled brightly in return as she handed Kaori the 'bookmark', a blue bordered talisman with 'Purification' written in ancient calligraphy on it...


	5. The Azure Miko, Kaori

**Chapter 4: The Azure Miko, Kaori  
**

It was a bright Saturday morning and Ino was out on another one of her daily morning weekend jogs. She always went down a certain path through one of the more secluded areas in the park she frequently jogged in.

On that particular path , she always jogged past a flight of steps that led up to an old shrine that was rarely taken care off since the previous caretaker became too old for the job.

Ino always enjoyed jogging down the path since it was quiet and peaceful plus she needed to clear her head. The last few days were so unreal to her.

Only recently, Ino had found out her best friend was a magical girl of some weird legend fighting some ancient evil force corrupting the minds of the innocent. The usual cliche plot one would have gotten out of any run-of-the-mill magical girl manga.

However that wasn't the only surreal thing. Ino had recently become a magical girl fighting for the same causes as Sakura. Complete with a hot rocking new outfit and powers! All too cool but at the same time unbelievable too.

Ino hoped that the jog would help her clear her head but on that day she heard a loud scraping of a broom against a floor coming from the top of the shrine steps she was jogging past.

Ino stopped for a moment and looked up the steps. "Huh, it looks like the shrine has a new caretaker...I think I'll go say hello..." she muttered out loud as she climbed up the steps.

Upon getting closer, Ino could hear someone humming a song as she reached the top.

The first thing she saw was a head of long blue hair tied in a low ponytail. Sporting the hairstyle was a young miko who was busy sweeping and humming with her back turned to Ino. Something about her seemed familiar.

Ino's suspicions were confirmed when the girl accidentally stepped on some dry leaves with an audible crunch, alerting the miko to turn around.

"Oh, hello," greeted the miko.

Ino recognized the girl's face at once. "Hey, you're one of those new girls at school! Kaori, right?"

The miko nodded. "I believe I haven't learnt your name."

"Oh, silly me! I'm Yamanaka Ino, please to meet you!"

"Like-wise," replied Kaori as she resumed her sweeping.

Suddenly, Ino felt awkward standing there doing nothing. "Um...do you want some help?"

Kaori paused for a moment before she handed her dustpan and broom over to Ino and walked behind the shrine. She then returned a short while later with another broom and dustpan and wordlessly began sweeping once more.

Ino blinked a bit as she glanced at the broom and dustpan in her hands before glancing back at Kaori. "Ok...I'll take that as a yes..." she muttered as she began to sweep as well.

As another wave of silence sweeps over, Ino decided to try and break the ice. "Soooo...you're a miko at this shrine?"

"Hai, although I was only trained for a few years, most of my training was mainly through self-study. I took up the job as shrine care-taker since I have nothing else to do."

"Oh..."

"So how is she?"

Ino looked at Kaori, a bit confused. "How is who?"

"Sakura-san, I've seen you two walk to school together."

"Oh...she's...fine?"

Kaori simply looked at Ino, making the girl feel uncomfortable."Ok, then..." she said finally before returning to work leaving Ino with a sweat drop hanging from the back of her head.

_'Awkward...'_ thought Ino to herself.

Just then, a strong breeze blew past, blowing away the remaining leaves from the ground. Kaori brushed a few strands of hair from her face and watched the leaves fly away. _'Something bad is going to happen soon...'  
_the miko thought to herself.

It was at that moment, Ino felt her gem, the Star of Diligence pulsing in her pocket. The girl unconsciously clutched at it in surprise. _'Uso! This early in the morning?'_ Ino thought in disbelief.

_(Ino-tan! Ino-tan!)_ cried a familiar childish voice that made Ino almost jump out of her skin.

"Hu-"

_(Use your thoughts-desu!)_

_'I reme__mber you! Who are you?'_

_(Just call me Hoshi-desu! But we don't have time to exchange pleasantries! Sakon and Jirobo are back!)_

_'DARN IT!'_

"Is anything the matter, Ino-san?" asked Kaori politely as she placed her sweeping tools aside.

"Eh?" squeaked Ino jumping a little once more at being snapped out of her mind. "N-no! Nothing! It's just that I remember that I have to help my mom open the family flower shop! SEE YA!" said the girl hurriedly before dashing off.

Kaori said nothing as she watched the girl run off. "Oh I see..." was all she said although it was a bit too late. "That reminds me, Hikari-oneesama should be at the park today..."

* * *

Ino dashed down the secluded pathway with her Gem in hand. _**"KINBEN NO HOSHI: VIRTUE**** UNLEASH!"**_she cried holding the gem before her.

Japanese flute music rang in the air as a rush of wind transported Ino into the pocket dimension to transform. (Kinben=Diligence)

* * *

_**Japanese flute music playing in a breezy tone filled the air as Ino stood in a cat-tail field under a bright blue cloudy sky.**_

_** She threw the Topaz Star like a shuriken which sailed through the air and back to Ino. It began to swirl around her feet, working it's way upwards until it covered Ino in a mini typhoon as it shot high into the air taking the girl with it. **_

_**The typhoon disappeared into the clouds and above it emerged an older looking Ino wearing a white sleeveless, skintight suit with half her face covered by a face mask.**_

_**Ino continued to slowly spin in the air as the Topaz Star came into with a cloud stream behind it swirling around Ino.**_

_** Starting with the feet, black sandals with a loose sock design were revealed as the cloud trail faded followed by the rest of the clothing. **_

_**Ino wore a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a slightly skirt that was cut off on the sides showing of her stomach and legs clad in the white under suit with a kunai pouch on her right leg. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this, along with purple fingerless gloves with metal plates.**_

_** Ino's fringe grew longer and thicker until it concealed the left side of he face. A small stream of clouds swirled and gathered up Ino's hair to form a topknot ponytail while her blond hair became golden yellow and trailed behind her longer than ever going past her waist where a dark brown belt appeared with a scroll pouch behind it. The Topaz Star spun to the belt and attached itself on the metal plate of the belt in a flash.**_

_**The girl then arched her back and spun to the ground, gracefully landing on her feet as she spun once more. **_

_**"Kinben Koken..." Ino began to say as she leaned on her right leg and slid out her left foot slightly while crossing her arms in front of her.**_

_** "Breezy Topaz! KENZAN!" she cried out as a strong gust of wind blew from behind making her hair and clothes flap about dramatically for effect.**_

* * *

Now that Ino had transformed, she found herself running on a cushion of air which gave her a crazy speed boost.

"Woah! Where did this come from?" Ino exclaimed in surprise.

_"As the controller of wind, one of your special abilities is being able to run with it!" _chirped Hoshi's voice from the Gem on her belt which blinked when she talked.

"OH! SUGOI!" cheered Ino as she ran smoothly in a rush of wind towards the site where she could sense the Sinful energy, the park.

She was barely even 5 feet away when she saw a Glutton fly out from the park entrance.

"Sakura-chan must have arrived already!" said Ino to herself as she entered the park, ducking just in time to dodge another flying body.

_"COME ON! WHO ELSE WANTS ANOTHER PIECE OF ME?"_ yelled an unfamiliar voice fiercely.

Ino stopped in her tracks in surprise. There was someone fighting the Corrupts alright but it wasn't Sakura as she had thought.

Instead, there in the middle of the park was a teenaged girl with long red hair. Ino easily recognized her as Hikari, another one of the new girls at her school. She was taking down every Glutton coming her way with the ferocity of a beast.

* * *

Ten minutes **_earlier_**, Hikari Nekojiwa was actually on the way to the park herself on an errand to bring her sister Kaori her lunchbox. She wore a crimson top and khaki shorts with black jogging shoes while her hair was held back by a black hairband. On either side of her cheek were a pair of red whisker tattoos.

"Let's see, Kaori said I can cut through the park as shortcut..." she muttered to herself.

Hikari lifted the bento box to her nose. "Who-hoo...the sausages and the onigiri smell awesome! I can't wait for lunch!" she exclaimed as she entered the park when she felt a sudden menacing energy that made her stop in her tracks.

The park was littered with the bodies of people all over the place. Hikari quickly ran to a woman who lay face down. "Oi! Are you ok?" she asked in concern only to be surprised when she found the woman was merely sleeping.

Quickly she ran to the next person, to find him in the same state. "What the hell?"

All of a sudden, Hikari felt something snatch the bento boxes out of her hand. She whipped around to see a large fat guy opening it.

"Oooooh! Sausages and Onigiri!" exclaimed the fat guy in glee as he began scarfing down the contents greedily.

"Hora, Blubber-butt, do you really have time to be pigging out at a time like this?" yawned a young man wearing a beige hoodie who lounged about on a park bench.

"The name is Jirobo! And you're one to talk Sakon-Slacker!"

"HEY! FAT BOY! That lunch was for me and my sister!" screamed Hikari in outrage. She was fuming with anger. It was almost lunch time, and now her food was not only snatched away but **eaten** by a complete stranger! To add salt to the wound, it was a _man!_

Sakon released a low whistle. "Woah Jirobo, that bitch is pissed!"

Jirobo rolled his eyes. "Oh please, what can she do?"

That did it. Suddenly, Jirobo found himself getting grabbed and lifted into the air right above the girl's head! Considering Jirobo's body mass and weight, this girl's strength was beyond impressive. The girl's eyes blazed with anger while her red hair bellowed about her.

_**"WHAT. CAN. I. DO?"**_ she repeated Jirobo's question outraged as she slammed him against the ground with each word.

_**"I CAN GIVE YOU**_ **_HELL!"_**Hikari screamed ferociously as she spun Jirobo about in the air before throwing him against the ground.

Jirobo grunted in pain as he bounced once and slammed face first into a lamp post, making Sakon flinch on impact.

"Damn..." was all Sakon could as he glanced back at Hikari when a sudden flashback of a young fiery woman with red hair wearing a short pink kimono flashed before his eyes. _"Ko-chan..."_

Jirobo groaned in pain as he lifted his fingers and snapped loudly.

Suddenly, Hikari found herself the target of a barrage of crazed, starving people, coming at her from above. **_"ITADAKIMASU!"_** they cried savagely as they rained down on Hikari.

The girl didn't flinch at all, even when all the Gluttons piled on her.

"Oi,oi, isn't that a bit much?" asked Sakon sitting up.

Jirobo rubbed his head. "Shut up, that bitch de-"

_**"GAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ came a loud ferocious roar as the pile of Gluttons were blown back by a raging force.

Hikari stood slightly messed up but uncorrupted. Her eyes blazed wildly while an intense fighting spirit emanated from her. Now it could have been Jirobo and Sakon seeing things but they could swear that there was a two-tailed cat demon standing over her, roaring.

"Hi Neko-Ken: Neko Fury," muttered the girl before she acknowledge more Gluttons coming her way.

With one hand, Hikari grabbed the shirt of an oncoming Glutton and threw him over her head and literally out of the park while simultaneously punching another so hard he flew in the opposite direction.

"COME ON! WHO ELSE WANTS ANOTHER PIECE OF ME?" demanded Hikari fiercely, making the Gluttons shrink back in fear.

Even the Sloths who lay nearby felt the intense rage actually got up and scampered away.

Ino looked around in complete shock. Hikari's ability to intimidate was beyond belief. _'Could she possibly be...?"_

"Topaz!" called Sakura from behind running up as Geo Rose.

"Rose!" said Ino in surprise as Sakura stopped and looked around in shock.

"Woah, what happened here?"

Ino didn't say anything except point wordlessly to Hikari who stomped up to Sakon and Jirobo, who were both actually intimidated.

"Sugoi..." they both whimpered as Hikari stood over them with intensifying anger.

* * *

At that moment, the Snake-Demon Orochimaru who was having a nap suddenly opened his eyes. He can feel it. There was an intense surge of wrath coming from the Earth's surface. Orochimaru glanced over at a statue of a young woman with a fierce expression on her face. The strange thing was, her statue was vibrating.

_**"Oh? Tayuya...You feel it too..."**_ said Orochimaru as he walked up to the woman. **_"Unfortunately it is not_ ****_enough. _****_What a pity Tayuya...we could use your wrath right about now..." _**he said shaking his head in regret.

Next to Tayuya, a crouching young man with ponytail and glasses, was vibrating even more violently. Orochimaru smiled to himself. "He is almost ready..."

* * *

Back in the Human Dimension, Sakura was amazed at the sight of the Sins cowering before a mere mortal.

"Girl's got spunk I'll give her that,"stated Sakura bluntly when Sakon suddenly caught sight of the Guardians.

"OI! Geo Rose, Breezy Topaz, a little help?" he called waving to them frantically.

"PL-E-E-E-EASE?" cried Jirobo desperately. "I promise I'll be good next time!"

Sakura and Ino side glanced each other. "Yeah...sure you will..." muttered Sakura in sarcasm.

Hikari glanced over her shoulder at the two seemingly older girls. "Huh? Friends of yours?"

"DON'T LUMP US WITH THEM!" screamed the two girls in protest.

"We're the good guys-er-girls!" announced Sakura indignantly.

"Those guys in your hands, those two are Sakon and Jirobo, the Sins of Sloth and Gluttony!" declared Ino jabbing a finger at the said people.

Hikari glanced at the two men, unimpressed before looking at the girls. "And who are you two? Pretty Cure?"

Sakura stepped forward haughtily. "Virtue of Temperance, Geo Rose!"

"and the Virtue of Diligence, Breezy Topaz!" added in Ino flipping her hair.

_**"Shinseina bitoku no purotekutā wa, wareware wa, Kunoichi Gādiandesu! KENZAN!**_" exclaimed the two girls striking their fighting poses. _**(Translation: Protectors of the Sacred Virtues, We are Kunoichi Guardians! KENZAN!)**_

* * *

_**R.F. Pocket Space...**_

**_*Sees incredulous looks*_**

_**R.F.: What? I thought it'd make a nicer impact in Japanese!**_

* * *

Hikari raised her eyebrows. "Wow..."

Suddenly, the girl felt a sharp stab in her back. She glanced around behind just in time to see a kunai of dark energy enter her back and the two weird men disappearing into a portal, the one with the hoodie winking and casting a sign off salute to her before the portal closed.

Before Hikari could comprehend what was going on, she felt her mind go blank save for one thought, she was FAMISHED! She felt nothing mattered, all she wanted to do was pig out on anything meaty, even humans.

The Kunoichi guardians quickly took their battle ready stances as they saw Hikari beginning to salivate heavily like a beast and her eyes going blank. However, Hikari's corruption was different as compared to the regular Gluttons. Her physical appearance changed a bit as well. Hikari's canines lengthened into sharp fangs while her nails grew out into claws.

"Oh...snap..." cursed Sakura when Hikari began running on all fours toward the two making them both jump out of the way.

Hikari snarled like a wild cat as she doubled back and attacked again, aiming specifically at Sakura.

"WOAH!" cried the girl as she ducked before jumping back to dodge a swipe from Hikari. Hikari suddenly began unleashing a fury of swipes at Geo Rose who was dodging them with equal speed.

Fortunately, Sakura was able to get a grab on Hikari's arm. "SHANNAROOO!" screamed Sakura, her hands glowing pink as she tossed Hikari over her head.

Hikari flew through the air but quickly twisted her body and slid to a stop on all fours as she hissed ferociously at Sakura. She was beginning to look more feral with each minute passing by. Hikari snarled once more as she dashed at Sakura who quickly kept jumping backwards to avoid the corrupted girl.

"Topaz! A little help here?" yelled Sakura just barely dodging Hikari's clawing.

"Help yourself! My hands are full!" retorted Ino or Breezy Topaz going backwards in the opposite direction, busy fighting Gluttons.

Like the wind, Ino swiftly weaved her way through the crowd of Corrupts while kicking and striking with ease. With a magnificent leap, Ino sailed through the air, intending to kick a Glutton in the face when the man suddenly smirked and shielded himself with a sleeping little boy who was affected by Sloth.

Ino gasped, there was no way she could dodge in time. "NO!" she cried desperately, failing to notice a long narrow object flying towards them.

CLANG! The Glutton grunted in pain as a dustpan hit him square in the face, causing him be knocked out of the way. The boy ended being flung in the air at the same time and fell into the awaiting arms of none other than the teen miko, Nekojiwa Kaori.

Ino quickly twisted her body and landed safely by Kaori's side.

"That was close..." she heard Kaori say.

"Kao- uh, um... Miss! You shouldn't be here!" exclaimed Topaz as she stood up straight.

"Neither should you..." replied Kaori bluntly.

"Huh?"

"Move!"snapped the girl as she grabbed Topaz and jumped to the side dragging her out of the way of Hikari who flew past them.

Hikari hit the ground so hard a trench got formed as she slid to a stop. Suddenly her eyes focused on Kaori.

Snarling loudly, Hikari charged at the miko who quickly shoved the boy she was holding into Topaz's arms as she reached into her sleeve and ran forward, removing a slip of paper from it.

"He-HEY! HOLD UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Topaz when suddenly, Hikari leaped impossibly high into the air, lunging for Kaori who quickly held the seal before her.

_**"Repel!"**_ she yelled loudly. At that moment, Hikari connected with something invisible that began to spark blue energy on impact.

The spiritual force was so strong that it repelled the girls both ways with a shock wave that practically smacked Topaz and Rose who shielded themselves.

"Woah!" they both exclaimed, their hair and clothes flapping in the wind.

Kaori slid back while Hikari landed on all fours growling.

Kaori plucked out a new slip of paper from her sleeve and held before her face as she began chanting at a fast pace while Hikari was making a new wild dash at her. _**"Healthy soul tainted by cardinal desire, bow your head in shame. **_**_Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Rin, Kai, Zen..."_**she chanted quickly over and over again shifting the seal in various directions before she threw the talisman towards the girl, which plastered itself to her forehead.

Hikari let out a shriek as the paper struck her and released a sort of invisible force that bound her limbs together.

Kaori quickly turned to the two Guardians. "I believe this where you two step in?" she asked rather bluntly making Topaz and Rose snap to their senses.

"AH HAI!" they both said quickly as they placed their hands over their Gems which began to glow.

_**"Sakura Hammer!"**_**_/ "Breezy Bo-Staff!"_** both girls exclaimed as their weapons emerged in a rush of wind and cherry petals. The two quickly brandished the weapons which blew away the petals as they leaped into the air.

The flowers on Rose's Hammer began to glow brightly at the same as Topaz's stars which began to spin rapidly. _**"Soul Purification**_...**_"_**

_**"Temperance!**_**_"_ **exclaimed Geo Rose as she raised the hammer above her head and began twirling it.

_**"Diligence!"**_exclaimed Breezy Topaz as well while she detached her bo-staff into a three-section flail.

_**"TEMPERANCE RUMBLE!" / "DILIGENT GUST!"** _cried the two simultaneously as Sakura brought her hammer down on the ground while Ino whipped her flail about. Both attacks created a massive display of pink shock waves rippling across the ground and amber gusts of winds whipping about wildly.

Kaori looked about as she saw the dark auras of sins being expelled out of the victims including her own sister who let out one final shriek as Gluttony escaped out her mouth and vaporized into thin air. Slowly, Hikari's feral appearance began to fade back to normal as the girl collapsed into Kaori's arms.

"Mattaku...Onee-sama..." she muttered smiling in relief letting Hikari's head rest on the ground as Kaori stood up and turned to face the two Guardians. "Arigato ne, Guardians-san," she said before bowing and walking off.

Right at that moment, Geo Rose and Breezy Topaz glowed their individual colors before reverting to their original forms with a pop. Thankfully, Kaori was already out of sight when it happened.

"Fu waah... who knew Kaori-san was a miko? A strong one at that too..."exclaimed Sakura obviously impressed with her classmate.

"Yeah..." agreed Ino absentmindedly when a piece of paper flew and slapped against her ankle. Curious, she looked down and plucked the paper to see it was one of the talisman's that Kaori used. Ino gasped when she recalled it was an exact match to the talismans that saved her the day she got her powers. "Sakura!"

"What? What is it?" asked Sakura when Ino quickly showed her the talisman. Upon seeing it, Sakura gasped in recognition too. "This talisman..."

"Sakura-chan, do you recall what Tsunade-sama said the other day when we showed her those talismans?"

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

_Tsunade inspected the talismans closely when she suddenly sat up with a start. "Wait! I can feel it! It's faint but ...there's no mistaking it! This is a vibe from one of the Sacred Virtues!" she exclaimed loudly._

* * *

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Sakura and Ino quickly exchanged glances as they both came to the same realization. "Don't tell me...Kaori-san is a **_Kunoichi_** **_Guardian_**?"they both exclaimed in unison at the possibility.

* * *

_**R.F.: AAAAH! FINALLY MY EXAMS ARE OVER AND I CAN POST THIS CHAPTER! My apologies for the long wait! A new development arises for our girls! What could possibly happen next? All reviews accepted! All flames shall be extinguished!**_


End file.
